Koyama Love Chocolate
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Sebenarnya Koyama juga punya sisi manis, ia bahkan mengaku telah menjadi uke masokis demi sang Pangeran. Siapakah sang Pangeran yang telah membuat Koyama bertekuk lutut?/"He-hentikan Takebayashi-kun! Tubuhku hanya milik Maehara-kun seorang!"/ #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**#**

 **Koyama Love Chocolate**

 **#**

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Pair:_

 _Maehara Hiroto & Koyama Natsuhiko_

 _Slight  
Asano Gakushuu & Takebayashi_

 _Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa_

 _Genre:  
Humor, & Romance _

_Warn:  
Yaoi, Typo, OOC, College!AU, S & M mentioning, etc._

Mungkin bagi mereka yang merayakan _Valentine_ , besok tanggal 14 Februari merupakan hari yang paling menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi mereka. Kencan, menyerahkan coklat, hujan cinta, sampai hujan sperma.

Tapi bagi mereka yang tidak merayakannya… Besok merupakan kehampaan. Keputusasaan. Besok mereka mati sementara. Iya, mati. Menjomblo tanpa diberi jatah cokelat.

Sama seperti makhluk-makhluk berkacamata yang kini tengah duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar di dalam ruangan temaram kemerah-merahan. Tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis. Bibir keempatnya dari tadi sibuk membantah pendapat satu sama lain. Masing-masing mempertahankan ego serta martabat mereka. Gemerincing dari lonceng kecil pada ranting pohon _sasaki_ yang digoyang-goyangkan oleh seorang laki-laki semakin menambah kesan mistis dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti bertingkah seperti dukun Araki- _kun_!"

Araki Teppei membenarkan letak kacamatanya, iris hijau memicing tidak percaya pada makhluk paling astral dan paling mistis di antara mereka. Ujung bibirnya menukik sinis keatas.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti mengaku masokis, Koyama! Itu menjijikkan!"

"Tapi itu benar Araki- _kun!_ Aku itu masokis! Bukan sadis!"

Geleng-geleng kepala, Okuda Manami sebagai gadis satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga tetap bersikukuh pada pendapatnya.

"Koyama- _san_ … bagaimana pun juga bukan masokis bahkan jika dilihat dari sedotan, Koyama- _san_ itu tetap sadis! Mana mungkin masokis!"

Koyama menggeram kesal lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Takebayashi. Wajah tampan—walau mengerikan—berkerut meyakinkan.

"Takebayashi- _kun_ … borgol aku. Ikat aku."

Takebayashi jijik setengah mati.

"No."

"Kupikir kita sehabat sejati, Takebayashi- _kun_!"

"Aku bukan sahabatmu."

"Lalu kamu siapanya aku?"

"Aku adalah mastermu, Koyama- _kun_."

Koyama terdiam, mencerna hingga menjerit, "NO! MASTERKU HANYA MAEHARA-KUN SEORANG!"

Araki kembali memukulkan ranting sasaki ke kepala Koyama, lalu menyiramnya dengan air garam. Koyama mengerang seolah sedang di siksa, membuatnya merinding saja.

Sebenarnya untuk sementara ia akan mengambil alih jabatan _dukun_ di klub mereka, dikarenakan Koyama telah dirasuki jiwa uke masokis. Oke, mungkin terlalu mengada-ada, tapi Araki serius. Koyama yang biasanya _SADIS_ itu, sekarang berubah menjadi uke _MASOKIS_. UKE. U. K. E.

Kalau dilihat dari segi manapun wajah dan bodinya tidak pantas disebut uke.

Walaupun sebenarnya Araki ingin mengatakan kalau Koyama itu tidak memiliki kualifikasi sebagai seme atau uke.

Dan lagi Araki tidak habis pikir bagaimana asal-usul kejadian bangkitnya jiwa seorang uke masokis dalam diri Koyama. Tiga hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut ikal itu masuk keruangan klub sambil berteriak _"AKU MERASA TELAH TERLAHIR KEMBALI TEMAN-TEMAAAAAAN!"_ lalu memeluk mereka satu per satu. Begitu ditanya apa penyebabnya, si _dukun_ itu hanya menjawab genit sambil mengerling.

" _Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran."_

Klise memang. Tapi apa mau dikata, Koyama telah jatuh cinta.

Dengan pangeran.

Dan semenjak hari itu…

"Menjijikkan! Berhenti bertingkah masokis, Koyama!"

Koyama menggembungkan pipi, cemberut, "Huft! Tapi aku memang tidak bertingkah, Araki- _kun!_ Dan _please_ ~ aku tidak kesurupan. Aku hanya menemukan jati diriku yang selama ini menghilang, dan kembali bertemu karena Maehara- _kun_ telah menemukannya untukku. Kau mengerti? Inilah yang dinamakan pertemuan takdir."

Takebayashi ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Ya, dan kupikir Koyama- _kun_ lebih cocok menjadi uke masokis." Ucapnya lalu mendorong Koyama hingga terjerembab di lantai. Makhluk yang di dorong lirik-lirik takut, "Kau bisa menyuruhnya pergi membeli _figurine_ atau membeli tiket konser. Lebih baik seperti ini bukan, Koyama- _kun_?"

Araki kedip-kedip sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap lelah makhluk uke masokis yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya malu ketika Takebayashi mendorong-dorongnya dengan kaki. Telinganya memerah.

"Ah, Takebayashi- _kun_ … Jangan! Yang boleh memperlakukanku dengan kasar hanya Maehara- _kun_!"

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Takebayashi semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ha! Lihat siapa yang sudah menentang majikannya? Bukannya kau itu masokis, Koyama- _kun_? Hm? Jadi kau hanya berpura-pura masokis? Jadi semua tingkah manismu di depan Maehara- _kun_ itu palsu? Jawab aku Koyama- _kun_."

Koyama terengah-engah, wajah masih memerah.

"A—aku akan tetap setia pada Maehara- _kun_!"

"Hmph, coba saja."

Dan Takebayashi kembali mendorongnya dengan kaki.

Araki lelah. Kenapa Takebayashi harus ikut memperparah keadaan? Apa dia sudah lupa dengan Asano Gakushuu? Apa jangan-jangan Takebayashi trauma berat dengan penolakan yang ia terima minggu kemarin, sehingga sekarang Takebayashi berubah menjadi sadis 3D? Diliriknya Okuda Manami semakin panik.

"Takebayashi- _kun_ , tolong hentikan! Jangan main kasar!"

Alih-alih didengarkan, si Mantan Otaku yang sedang dilanda trauma malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Araki yang mengambil alih.

Araki menggebrak meja.

"CUKUP!"

"Mi—Araki- _kun_ …"

Iris hijau mendelik tajam.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan masalah orientasi kalian yang menyimpang dari sadis ke masokis, atau apalah itu." Ucapnya, Okuda megap-megap tidak percaya. Masa untuk kedepan yang harus melerai dua makhluk paling astral di klub mereka hanya ia sendiri?

"Ta—tapi Araki- _kun_! Aku tidak bisa mele—"

"Tapi aku menantangmu Koyama."

Takebayashi kedip-kedip sebentar, kemudian membersihkan lensa kacamatanya. Kurang tertarik dengan acara seperti ini.

"Ta—tantangan?"

Araki berdeham, ujung bibir naik dua centi keatas, kacamata dinaikkan kembali.

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Dan aku menantangmu Koyama." Koyama merinding bergairah ketika ditunjuk Araki. "Kalau kau bisa membuat Maehara Hiroto memakan cokelat buatanmu, kau bebas berbuat sesuka hati. Tetap mempertahankan posisi uke masokis, atau kembali menjadi seme sadis, aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membuatnya memakan cokelatmu _face to face_ , atau yang lebih parahnya membuang cokelatmu. Kau harus kembali jadi Koyama yang semula. _Deal_?"

Araki diam menunggu jawaban. Koyama kedip-kedip sok imut, sebelum menyeringai sadis. Di sebelah Araki, Okuda menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sambil menjerit, "Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Koyama- _kun_ masih sadiiiiis!"

Koyama berbalik, seringai sadis berubah menjadi senyum _manis_. Minta izin pada sang Ketua—atau masternya, Takebayashi—untuk belanja bahan membuat cokelat _valentine_ yang terenak dan termahsyur di Midorijima.

Namun tak ada yang tahu apa saja yang dimasukkan si Uke Masokis _wanna be_ pada cokelat buatannya.

 _#Koya-Koya#_

Maehara Hiroto sudah beberapa kali menyelundupkan diri kebelakang kampus bersama gadis-gadis yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Berbagai jenis, ukuran, bahkan merk cokelat sekarang telah berada di tangannya. Sedikit terselip rasa bangga di dadanya. Mendapatkan begitu banyak cokelat dari wanita-wanita cantik nan sexy, ialah idaman Okajima, dan sekarang ia menang taruhan dari pemuda itu. Selain menang taruhan berhadiah foto _crossdress_ Isogai Yuuma sang Primadona, ia juga telah memenangkan hati para gadis dan lelaki cantik—walau tak dapat memiliki hati sang Pujaan hati.

Maehara tertawa licik dalam hati.

Berkorban itu perlu untuk kesuksesan yang selanjutnya, pikirnya, dan sekarang ia sedang mengorbankan tenaga berjalan dari _cafetaria_ ketaman belakang kampus.

Lelah? Tentu saja.

Baru sepuluh menit meletakkan bokong, seorang lelaki berkacamata tebal dengan rambut ikal datang menjemputnya. Maehara menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa kenal dengan pemuda itu.

"Ma—maaf… A—ano… Maehara- _kun_ …"

"Ya?"

"Umm…"

Si pemuda berambut ikal tadi menunduk malu-malu. Telinga memerah, sekilas melirik-lirik senyum _charming_ seorang Maehara Hiroto. Koyama tidak tahan. Tidak kuat lagi. _Okuda-san tolong! Takebayashi-kun siksa aku sampai aku tahu kalau semua ini nyataaaaa_ ~

"Umm… Maehara- _kun…_ bi—bisa mi—minta waktunya sebentar? A—aku ingin mem—memberikan sesuatu padamu…"

Maehara tertawa keras dalam hati. Walau diluar tetap tersenyum manis ala pangeran Perancis.

"Hm, tentu~"

Koyama menggiringnya kebelakang kampus yang sepi. Maehara berjalan santai di belakang sambil menggumamkan lagu pop terbaru.

"Ah ya!" Maehara tiba-tiba berhenti, Koyama ikut berhenti. Mengintip takut dari poninya.

"Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatmu! Kau itu yang pernah kutolong di konbini kan? Ahahaha! Siapa namamu? Maaf aku lupa… tapi aku mengingat wajahmu."

"Eh…?"

Bungkusan cokelat di tangan Koyama jatuh, kacamata melorot sampai keujung hidung, bibir yang sedari tadi ditutup rapat agar tidak memperlihatkan aib lama malah terbuka lebar. Koyama saking tidak percaya bahwa Maehara mengingatnya.

Walaupun tempat kejadian perkara berbeda dengan yang disebut Maehara.

Tapi apa pedulinya? Yang penting Maehara _-kun_ mengingatnya. Cinta itu memang buta, bung.

"Na—namaku… Koyama Natsuhiko…" iris gelap mengikuti tangan Maehara, bungkusan cokelat buatannya di ambilkan oleh Maehara. Koyama sulit bernapas.

"Hm~ Koyama… Natsuhiko, ya?" Maehara terdiam, telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri, seolah sedang berpikir, kemudian mengerling genit pada Koyama, "Wah, sayang sekali sekarang masih musim dingin, padahal namamu begitu serasi dengan musim panas, Natsuhiko- _kun_."

Koyama merasa telah mati ditempat. Mati bahagia.

"Ah, dan ini barang milikmu kan? Kau tadi menjatuhkannya." Maehara tersenyum ramah, Koyama kehabisan stok oksigen, "Lain kali hati-hati ya, kalau isinya barang pecah belah kan bahaya, nanti kakimu malah terluka."

Maehara terus melancarkan serangan. Dalam hati terus berdoa agar Koyama segera memberikannya cokelat itu, lalu kembali ke _cafetaria_ untuk giliran selanjutnya. Che, sudah berapa gadis yang menunggunya saat ini? Ia harus cepat.

"A—aku… itu… sebenarnya aku membuat kue cokelat itu untukmu, Maehara- _kun…_ " Koyama menunduk sedih, tangan terjulur kembali. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali membuat kue itu agar lebih sempurna, dan sekarang malah jatuh gara-gara kesalahannya sendiri. Padahal ini pertama kalinya Koyama tidak merasa dijauhi atau ditakuti oleh seseorang yang ia sukai. Maehara begitu sempurna baginya. Ramah, baik hati, laki-laki yang menerimanya apa adanya. Koyama merasa ingin menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Eh? Jadi ini untukku?" Maehara mengangkat bungkusan berbentuk hati itu, berpura-pura terkejut, bibirnya merekah, "Huwaaaa~ terima kasih! Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan cokelat darimu, Natsuhiko- _kun!_ "

Koyama hanya bisa terdiam ditempat, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semanis ubi cilembu pasti, pikir Koyama.

"Ta—tapi, kuenya mungkin sudah rusak… jadi tidak bisa dimakan lagi…"

Maehara menggeleng, kemudian membuka bungkusan kue itu, segera saja wangi _butter_ dan cokelat hitam menguar lezat dari dalam. Maehara hampir meneteskan air liur, kalau saja ia tidak langsung menyumpalkan kue itu kedalam mulutnya. Koyama bahkan tidak pernah menduga bahwa Maehara akan memakan kue cokelat yang beberapa sudah menjadi patahan-patahan kecil itu. Walaupun awalnya ia berencana untuk memaksa Maehara agar mengunyahnya jika ditolak.

"Ma—Maehara- _kun_?"

Sambil mengunyah kue berbentuk hati itu, Maehara kembali mengumbar senyum manis, "Enak sekali! Kupikir kau hanya bisa membuat ramuan kimia, Natsuhiko- _kun_. Tapi ternyata tanganmu lebih hebat dari dugaanku ya."

Wajah Koyama kembali memerah, dadanya terasa meletup-letup bahagia. Ponsel di saku celananya terus bergetar-getar, itu berarti teman-teman satu klubnya yang berada di lantai tiga melihat semuanya. Koyama semakin bahagia. Itu berarti, selain perasaannya diakui oleh sang Pujaan hati, ia juga diperbolehkan untuk menjadi uke masokis. Demi Maehara- _kun_ , ia rela merubah jalur dari sadis ke masokis. Demi sang Pangeran, ia tidak peduli teman-temannya mengatai ia tidak pantas, bahkan menjijikkan. Asalkan Maehara bahagia. Cinta memang buta.

Saking butanya Maehara bahkan menerima cinta Koyama.

"A—aku tidak menyangka kalau Maehara- _kun_ masih mengingatku…"

Maehara berhenti mengunyah, menelan kasar kue yang sudah setengah halus itu ketenggorokan. Menatap heran Koyama.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu," kuenya kembali dimakan, Koyama makin bahagia, "Kau terkenal. Apalagi dengan klubmu. Tapi hanya nama, dan sebelum kita bertemu di konbini itu."

Maehara sukses menjawab, walau ia dulu pernah ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar marga Koyama.

"Ah, sudah jam segini rupanya," Maehara berpura-pura melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menatap Koyama penuh rasa bersalah, "Maaf ya, aku harus segera pergi. Lima belas menit lagi aku ada kelas di gedung B."

Sebelum berbalik pergi, Maehara menoleh sebentar, melemparkan senyum penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih untuk kue cokelatnya."

Suara ramah dan berkarisma terngiang di telinganya. Koyama meleleh, sampai jatuh ditempat. Maehara terkekeh lalu berlari kearah gedung B.

Meninggalkan seribu kenangan indah di memori Koyama, membuatnya semakin terobsesi untuk mendapatkan Maehara.

Maehara.

"Ma—Maehara- _kun_ …"

 _ **#Koya-Koya#**_

Pukul empat sore ini Maehara ada janji bertemu dengan dua temannya, Karma dan Nagisa di _café_ dekat apartemen dua temannya itu.

Oh, jangan bertanya kenapa Karma dan Nagisa satu apartemen.

Karma dan Nagisa sudah tiba lebih dulu saat itu, mereka asyik berbincang hingga melupakan keberadaan Maehara yang sudah duduk persis di depan keduanya.

"Ehem…"

Karma menoleh, kemudian menyeringai.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu Maehara- _kun_ ~ maklum, aku ini bukan perempuan, apalagi jenis perempuan yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu dari jarak 100 meter. Hahaha."

Maehara mendengus, mengacuhkan sarkasme Karma dengan memanggil pelayan cantik.

" _Latte_ satu," pesannya, bonus satu kedipan menggoda yang membuat si pelayan gugup buru-buru mengangguk.

Nagisa di samping Karma tertawa maklum, temannya yang satu ini memang sulit untuk diajak bersantai tanpa harus menggoda pelayannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu, Maehara- _kun_?" Nagisa tersenyum manis, memainkan sendok teh di antara jempol dan telunjuknya, "Kuyakin dari wajahmu, hari ini kau lagi-lagi mendapat banyak cokelat. Ah, apa jangan-jangan ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Maehara menggeleng, tapi senyum masih melekat di bibirnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, Nagisa~" pemuda itu terkekeh, "Aku berhasil menang taruhan dari Okajima, fufu."

"Eh? Taruhan?"

Maehara mengangguk, "Hu-um, jika hari ini aku berhasil mendapat 20 cokelat, dia akan memberikanku foto eksklusif Isogai yang sedang _crossdress_! Haha!"

Nagisa membulatkan bibirnya, kemudia kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu selamat ya, Maehara- _kun_."

Sambil menopang dagu, Karma malah mendengus. Sudut bibirnya naik, meremehkan.

"Eeeh~ hanya foto? Kalau aku mau, aku bahkan bisa melihat Nagisa _crossdress_ setiap hari," ucapnya, Karma mengedip genit pada pelayan yang lewat, "Kupikir caramu sangat ketinggalan zaman, Maehara- _kun_."

Maehara mendecih, "Lalu kau sendiri dapat berapa, hah?"

Karma menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Aku cuman mendapat dua."

Hampir kelepasan tertawa, Maehara malah tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Dua?"

Karma mengangguk santai, senyum remeh kembali di pasang, "Yep, satu dari ibuku, dan satunya lagi dari kekasihku." Karma merangkul Nagisa yang pipinya memerah, "Bagiku dua puluh cokelat dari penggemar rahasia itu tidak sebanding dengan cinta cokelat buatan tangan dari orang-orang yang kucinta."

Dalam hati Maehara menyumpah serapah.

"Dan lagipula, Maehara- _kun_ ," Karma mengedip-kedip polos, "Apa kau tidak takut kalau di dalam keduapuluh cokelat itu bisa saja berisi sianida?"

Iris jingga menyipit tidak percaya, "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau mereka berniat jahat begitu?"

Karma menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?" Nagisa menyikut pinggangnya, "Aw! Sakit Nagi- _chan_!"

Nagisa menyikut pinggangnya lagi, sambil memelototi wajahnya, "Karma, jaga bicaramu!"

Karma mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, tapi malah dihadiahi tapak kaki Budha di kakinya, "Aw! Tapi aku benar kan? Dan lagipula baru-baru ini ada modus kejahatan terbaru. Aku khawatir dengan Maehara- _kun_ , makanya kuberihatu hal itu."

Menghela napas, sang Kekasih tercinta memang butuh guru untuk mengajarinya adab berbicara dengan orang lain.

Nagisa menatap Maehara pasrah, "Maafkan Karma, kau tahu kebiasaannya kan? Maaf ya…"

Maehara menggeleng, balas menatap Nagisa dengan senyum ramah, "Tidak apa, untung saja dia memiliki pawang yang hebat. Kalau tidak, mungkin orang-orang yang pernah bicara padanya akan mencampur sianida kesemua makanan dan minumannya."

Karma menukik alis tidak terima.

"Hei, aku hanya memberitahu. Nagisa juga kuberitahu, iya kan _honey_?"

Mungkin ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Nagisa menginjak sepatu baru Karma hari ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun Maehara juga temannya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Maehara menjadi terlalu polos saat menerima cokelat dari penggemarnya, apalagi dari penggemar rahasia yang tak diketahui wajah apalagi suaranya. Bukan kah bahaya nanti jika cokelat itu ada apa-apanya?

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Karma benar, Maehara- _kun_." Iris jingga yang tadinya menatap tajam Karma, beralih ke Nagisa, "Kau seharusnya berhati-hati, sekarang sedang marak kasus pemerkosaan dan pencemaran nama baik dengan menggunakan alibi _valentine_. Kau tahu? Mereka akan memintamu memakan cokelat atau kue yang sudah dicampur dengan aprodisiak, lalu kau akan merasa panas dan… selanjutnya kau tidak akan sadar telah melakukan _hal-hal_ _aneh_ dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal."

Meneguk ludah, Maehara merinding. Mencoba mengingat satu per satu gadis yang telah memintanya untuk memakan cokelat itu dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana kalau apa yang dikatakan Nagisa benar? Bisa hancur masa depannya!

"Be—benar juga… Ugh, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Nagisa. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku… aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi."

Karma mendengus, "Hei, kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?"

Tersenyum memaksa, "Hm, terima kasih juga Karma."

"Terima kasihmu tidak tulus."

"Ha? Aku itu tulus!"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah kalian berdua~"

Bincang-bincang itu berlangsung lebih lama daripada yang Maehara kira. Sekitar dua jam setelahnya, ia baru pulang ke apartemen, itupun karena kepalanya mulai pusing karena kebanyakan makan cokelat. Karma dengan sok tahu menebak bahwa itu karena campuran kimia yang dimasukkan oleh penggemarnya, dan sekarang ia harus berusaha untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada penggemarnya.

"Ma—Maehara- _kun_?"

Kedip-kedip, sosok yang memanggilnya semakin mendekat, walau ragu-ragu. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini.

Kapan? Ah, tadi siang.

Siapa namanya?

Koyama?

Ah, Natsuhiko- _kun_ …

"Natsu…"

 _Brugh!_

"MA—MAEHARA- _KUUUUN_!"

Maehara jatuh pingsan.

Koyama panik.

Tapi bercanda~ :p

 _ **OMAKE**_

Kepalanya pusing. Sepertinya tadi malam ia kebanyakan minum bir dengan Karma dan Nagisa.

Tunggu, bir? Kapan dia ke bar dengan Karma dan Nagisa?

Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar terasa penat. Ingatan tadi malam juga sangat kabur, tapi seingatnya ia tidak pergi ke bar dengan Karma atau Nagisa tadi malam.

Oke. Lalu bagaimana caranya tadi malam ia sampai ke apartemennya?

Maehara menatap sekeliling. Ada yang berbeda dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa lebih terasa mewah daripada sebelumnya, catnya juga berubah menjadi pink dengan bintang-bintang di langit-langit. Oh! Lihat! Ada cermin juga di atasnya!

Cermin itu memantulkan sosoknya, dan sosok seseorang di sampingnya. Berambut ikal, dan kurus.

Maehara ingat perkataan Nagisa.

" _Kau seharusnya berhati-hati, sekarang sedang marak kasus pemerkosaan dan pencemaran nama baik dengan menggunakan alibi valentine. Kau tahu? Mereka akan memintamu memakan cokelat atau kue yang sudah dicampur dengan aprodisiak, lalu kau akan merasa panas dan… selanjutnya kau tidak akan sadar telah melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal."_

JANGAN-JANGAN!

Mengindahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Maehara segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menoleh takut-takut pada sosok si hitam berambut ikal di sebelahnya.

Siapa dia?

Apa Maehara kenal?

Apa mereka tadi malam benar-benar melakukan _itu_?

Apa mereka mengenakan pengaman?

Maehara getar-getir menebak-nebak segala kemungkinan. Pelan-pelan menyibak selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawah pasangan tidurnya.

 _Sret!_

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Maehara menjerit dalam hati. Telunjuknya gemetar menunjuk _benda_ yang menyembul keluar dari dua paha kurus yang bertumpuk.

Jeritan hatinya semakin menjadi, saat bercak-bercak putih kental menetes dari belahan bokong yang kecil dan tampak keras kekurangan daging.

Maehara megap-megap, dua tangannya tanpa sadar menyelusup membelai _bendanya_ sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan… malam pertamaku bersama laki-laki… Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa bukan dengan Isogai? Atau Nagisa?" bisiknya sambil mengelus-elus _adik kecilnya_ yang tak tertutup apapun.

Iris jingga melirik si lelaki yang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Ragu-ragu, tapi mau tahu.

Jemari yang masih gemetar itu perlahan menyibak selimut yang menutupi misteri siapaah yang telah ditidurinya kemarin malam. Harap-harap cemas yang ia tiduri ternyata seorang mahasiswa manis atau trap seperti Nagisa.

Pelan-pelan… sampai wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Maehara terdiam.

Rambut ikal, bibir setengah terbuka memperlihatkan gigi yang merenggang, dan sedikit bekas air liur…

 _Screw you Maehara Hiroto._ _It's me Koyama Natsuhiko._

 _Ohoho_

"THEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 _ **#Koya-Koya#**_

THE END

 _PS: Sejenak dalam jeritan pagi itu, Maehara bahkan tidak tahu bahwa yang ditidurinya Koyama Natsuhiko._

 _Ia masih mengira telah memperkosa seorang Otaku yang kebetulan lewat di jalan Akihabara._

 **Author's Note**

 _GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _GATEL TANGANKU! GATEEEEEEEEEL!_

 _TENGGOROKANKU SAKIIIIT! PERUT SAKIIIIIT!_

 _TOLOOOOOONG KEBANYAKAN KETAWAAAAAAAA_

 _Salam Cinta_

 _Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

 _PS: Maaf, karena author terlalu banyak tertawa sambil mengetik, fanfic ini tidak sesempurna yang dapat dibayangkan. Typo dan ke OOC an merupakan hal yang paling lumrah, tapi fatal. Jadi mohon maaf apabila fanfic ini telah membuat jantung anda terasa lebih cepat, mata mulai panas, sakit tenggorokan, atau kram perut dikarenakan terlalu banyak tertawa, atau menangisi takdir Maehara. Review?_


End file.
